Time alignment refers to the process of calibrating a PET scanner for any residual time offsets between two detectors in coincidence. While the hardware and electronics are matched as carefully as possible, some timing differences can remain due to the different paths in positron detection. These timing differences reduce the performance in a Time of Flight (TOF) PET scanner since the TOF PET scanner detects the position along a line of response (LOR).
Desirable in the art is an improved calibration system that would improve upon the calibration of the TOF PET scanner.